tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Temple of Knowledge
The Temple of Knowledge is a legendary place rumored to exist on Cybertron. Lost wisdom and technology of the ancients is supposedly protected there, but even if it does exist, no one has been able to find the location of the temple for many vorns. Treasure-hunters, however, still seek to find the lost information repository. thumb|Temple of Knowledge History MUX History The Old One arrived on Cybertron in a flash of light in September of 2009, observed only by Turborat. After gaining his bearings, the Old One accessed computers in Iacon to find out what universe he was in and the current state of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. Curious about what he discovered, he headed next to the Temple of Knowledge, slaughtering Boltax the High Programmer and all of his acolytes. The Old One plundered the knowledge of the ancients, and then destroyed the databanks so no one else could access them and discover what he took. Leaving the temple, he tossed aside Boltax's head, which was eventually found and kept by Turborat. In 2010 the Old One opened a portal in the Temple of Knowledge from the Shattered Glass universe, allowing him to pass back and forth between universes at will. The Autobots eventually discovered his presence there, and took the Temple back, defending it from Cyclonus as well. As of 2012, the Autobots continue to hold the Temple, using as a support base for Alpha Trion on the other side of the rift. Shattered Glass When Alpha Trion was a young mech named A3, he stumbled upon the Temple of Knowledge by accident, and managed to evade the traps and make his was inside. Confronted by the Disciples of Boltax, he seemed to heed their warnings, only to come back more prepared. He slaughtered them all and killed Boltax, taking the knowledge of the Underbase for himself. With the false wisdom and madness the Underbase provided him, A3 renamed himself Alpha Trion and muscled and guiled his way onto the Autobot Council of Elders. Years later, after escaping exile, Alpha Trion returned to Shattered Glass Cybertron. After contacting his old allies there, he headed back to the Temple of Knowledge, slaughtering the Autobots stationed there. The Old One later managed to open a portal to the main universe within the Temple of Knowledge, and prepared to bring his dark plans into fruition at last. However, the Autobots found the portal and well, and took over both Temples of Knowledge as their base. When Starscream was arrested for treason and subsequently escaped custody, Windshear tracked him to the hidden Temple of Knowledge. Initially ready to fight the Autobots for his brother's release, he was instead told by Starscream that these Autobots were good robots from another world, and were in fact protecting Starscream. Windshear's former Mayhem Suppression Squad commander Bug Bite warned the Decepticons that the rifts between worlds threatened both universes, and asked the Autobots to allow him to investigate a similar energy reading his ship, the Gobotron-1, had picked up in Zone Y-AT. Skyfire agreed to take Bug Bite there, and Windshear was asked by Starscream to accompany them. Blaster, Red Alert, and Trailbreaker travelled to the Temple of Knowledge in Shattered Glass Cybertron to help guard Alpha Trion while Trion attempted to build a device to close the rifts between worlds. However, before Trion could complete his device, the Temple of Knowledge was attacked by Ultra Magnus, who teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the deontation. Soon after, Throttle was assigned by Sir Soundwave to assist Alpha Trion in the Temple of Knowledge. Although initially distrusted by Red Alert (surprise!), she was welcomed by Blaster and Trailbreaker and asked to patrol the Manganese Mountains until needed for infiltration and sabotage missions. By 2013, Alpha Trion believed he had found a way to close the rifts. Bidding his Shattered Glass Decepticon allies good-bye, he pulled his Autobot forces back across the rift, and prepared to close the link to Mirror Cybertron. In 2017, Snaptrap found the Temple of Knowledge and travelled there in search for the Underbase. What if... Universes Decepticon World On a Decepticon controlled Cybertron, the Temple of Knowledge has long ago fallen into ruins, and Megatron believes there is nothing of value in the abandoned Temple. However, the Autobots have constructed a memorial in the heart of the Temple, protected by a hidden door. There lay the bodies of Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion. Against one wall is a piece of metal salvaged from the Ark, and on it is inscribed the names of the Autobot fallen. When Ultra Magnus died in a staged fight with Jetfire, the Autobot sympathizer carried Magnus's remains to the Temple, laying him beside his brother Optimus. Category:Autobot bases Category:Cybertron Category:Locations Category:SG-Decepticon bases Category:Shattered Glass locations